The operating systems of transmission equipment, in particular digital radio beam transmission equipment, use such vertical structures placed side by side so as to constitute bays; with the various modules that are mounted in these vertical structures occupying rows that are disposed one above the other.
The object of the invention is to provide a solution to the problem posed by the need to comply with the new electromagnetic compatibility regulations for radio equipment, as specified in France by the Space and Radio Transmission Division of the CNET in its technical specification ST/PAB/ETR/331 of November 1985, entitled (in translation) "Electromagnetic compatibility of intercommunication installations". A degree of sealing against radio radiation and against electrostatic discharges needs to be provided.